


Ghosting

by Sonny_Westbrooks



Category: Dear Evan Hansen, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Are Jared and Evan going to be a thing?, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Ghost Connor, Ghosts, Hopefully will be ten chapters but we'll see, Hopefully yes later, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Its gunna be good and then its going down hill, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Overdose, Party Overdose Re-done with a better more stable plot, Suicide Attempt, written mostly in perspective of Connor Murphy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 01:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11910615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonny_Westbrooks/pseuds/Sonny_Westbrooks
Summary: So Connor humors him. Connor talks with him, helps him and most importantly Connor watches as Evan’s life goes down the drain a second time.{Party Overdose 3.0}





	Ghosting

Connor hasn't been a ghost for very long. Maybe a year and a half at most, maybe a couple months. All sense of time was honestly lost when his life came to an end.  
When Connor came back, he wasn’t exactly sure _why_ he was back. All he knew was from now on he was stuck following a kid by the name Evan Hansen.  
  
Now quite frankly Connor wasn’t sure how he ended up in such a situation as following Evan Hansen but he knew he didn’t like it at all. This kid, Evan Hansen, was one of few people he last spoke to before he died. He blew up on Evan, and Connor felt semi awful about it. When Evan went to talk to Connor...well...that surprised Connor as much as it he would've assumed it surprised Evan. Except Evan acted like this was completely normal, like talking to himself or to something that wasn’t there was _normal_.  
  
Then Connor got it.  
This kid was like himself.  
This kid was so alone hes actually ‘making someone up’ to talk with because no one else wants to talk with him. That or hes seriously lost any trust in talking to anyone he assumes is his friend.  
  
So Connor humors him. Connor talks with him, helps him and most importantly Connor watches as Evan’s life goes down the drain a second time.  
  
He didn’t intend for it to get so bad.  
Connor realizes that telling this kid to lie, that showing himself to this kid and most importantly that signing this kids cast was, well, a mistake. Connor only did what Connor presumably does best, Connor made it worse and hurt someone in the end.  
  
It's been about a year now if he can remember correctly. A year since Evan’s stopped talking to him, stopped seeing and interacting with him. The kids in college, seems fairly happy and seems to be aiming for being a writer. It's not until Evan’s Hansen’s nineteenth birthday that Connor realizes this kid’s mind is spiraling right back down the pit in which it started.  
  
Evan makes his way upstairs during a birthday party his mother Heidi had thrown for him. It was a small one, only a couple people there. Jared Kleinman and his mother's, Alana Beck and his own sister Zoe. Evan must of apologized and made amends with each of them at some point considering they all seemed fairly happy to be around one another.  
  
Right. Back on track.  
Evan made his way upstairs during the party, closing the door quietly behind him and locking it for good measure. Connor followed him, phasing right through the door. He heard Evan mumbling something. Evan was holding a small brown box, inside it was a medication of sorts.  
  
“They’ll be better when you’re gone.” He whispered. His voice soft but broken. Connor knew exactly what was happening. Connor yelled. He yelled and yelled and yelled till he knew it would be worthless if he continued. Quickly he made his way downstairs, looked for a book, and threw it at Jared’s feet.  
  
There was a clear thud upstairs.  
Another book at Jared’s feet and he seemed to catch the memo and quickly ran up to find his friend. Slamming on the door, Alana was already calling 911 as Zoe attempted to calm Heidi down.  
  
  
Due to the overdose, Evan was out for a week.  
Connor wants to do something.  
Connor plans on helping him. He plans on fixing something that shouldn't have been broken to begin with.

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided that after long wait it was best to break Party Overdose down and re-write as a way of me saying "I can do better than this and grasp a good plot. I can make this better.
> 
> And so here we are. This is Ghosting, better known as Party Overdose 3.0. Now you might be asking "But Booker what about PO 2.0? When was that?" It was when I was writing the fic a second time and then deleted it, lost interested and brought it back up again.
> 
> Notes:  
> I understand Fake Connor isn't Connor's ghost in the musical but due to plot reasons I'm going with it being his ghost.  
> I understand the jacket Fake Connor is wearing is Evan's Jacket, I have plans for that don't you worry.  
> I understand that Connor, Evan and all other characters are clearly not healthy minded, don't worry, that'll be some what shown.  
> Is there going to be Kleinsen like in the last one? Fuck if I know.
> 
> You can hit me up @Bi-Hansen.


End file.
